A Trip Down Memory Lane Rewrite
by humanusscriptor
Summary: After being in a coma for three days, Brady finally wakes up. Only to remembering being with his ex in Chicago. He has no idea who Mason or Mikayla or even where Kinkow is! He travels back to Chicago and resumes his relationship with his ex-girlfriend. When Mikayla finally finds him, and saves his life, Brady is forced to choose between his past and his present. Lemons.
1. Trailer

Hello, everyone! I'm humanusscriptor here with a rewrite of my already finished story, A Trip Down Memory Lane. Instead of diving into chapter 1, I am going to be doing a trailer just because I can. Besides, it will make me feel less… anxious about the story. So, here it is! The rewrite!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings. If I did, Brady would never have left.

* * *

Trailer:

_Music begins playing. Disney XD logo appears. Pair of Kings Logo appears._

_Brady's voice comes up:__** We all have those days where the past comes back to haunt us. **_

_Brady breathed out deeply and went to turn to answer. A sudden scream pounded his eardrums, and the smell of smoke made him stop. He glanced behind him and saw one of the houses in the village on fire. _

_**What if we tried to change that? **_

_Before Brady knew it, he was hopping over the fence, running past the screaming woman and making his way into the burning house._

_"Brady! Stop!" Mikayla cried._

_**And almost don't make it? **_

_"Brady? Brady no! Please no... Wake up!" Mason ordered._

_Brady wasn't breathing anymore and the medics brought over the Shaman's defibrillator to shock him back to life. He backed away slightly so the medics had space to do their job. The one medic ripped Brady's shirt open and took the two metal paddles. He looked up and called out, "Clear!"_

_**Would the girl we love be okay…**_

_Mikayla stood behind Boomer. She had small tears running down her face as she looked at her ghostly pale king. She wished that he would finally open up his eyes and look at them... that would be a good thing if he woke up._

_**... if we didn't know who she was?**_

"_Brady! You're awake!" Mikayla cried. _

_Brady groaned, and blinked his eyes. "Where… where am I?"_

"_You're on Kinkow. Thank goodness you're all right!" Mikayla cried, lunging herself at Brady. _

"_Um, as much as I appreciate getting hugged by hot-ass babes like yourself, but who the fuck are you?"_

_**What would you say to your old girlfriend...**_

_"Hey, Caitlin,__" Brady murmured, standing in front of her. _

_Caitlin couldn't think straight. She stared at him for several minutes before finally touching him to make sure he was real and not some ghost. _

"_Hey," she breathed, too shocked that Brady had returned to speak properly. _

_**...when you finally returned to her?**_

"_I'm sorry," Brady whispered, holding tightly onto his first girlfriend. "I'm sorry that it has been forever since we broke up. I wanted to go back, but I was afraid of the past. Will you be my girlfriend again, and forgive me?"_

_"I will. Do you want to come to my place?"_

_Brady's face broke into a huge grin as he thought about how he was going to spend his alone time with his girlfriend._ "_I would like nothing more."_

_**Would you follow your past… **_

_Scene shows Brady and a naked Caitlin on the couch together._

_**...and abandoned your future?**_

"_I love you, Brady!" Mikayla cried exasperated. "And you did too. Please, come back." _

"_Look," Brady ordered firmly. "Whatever love I had for you back then just isn't happening. I love Caitlin. I always will. So, I suggest you leave now."_

_**What if you had to choose between two girls, one you loved, and one you didn't know that much?**_

"_Brady, which one will it be? Me or her?"_

_After some deep thinking, Brady announced, "__I choose..."_

_Blank screen..._

_**My name is Brady Parker... and I am at a crossroad. **_

_Pictures of Mikayla and Caitlin show._

_A Trip Down Memory Lane Rewrite _

_Coming soon..._


	2. The Anniversary

**This story idea belongs to yummy42. Hope you like it…**

**I don't own Pair of Kings, but I do own the OCs. **

**This story will be eleven chapters at minimum.**

* * *

Brady's eyes shot open suddenly, his pounding heart echoing throughout his room. Covered in sweat, Brady breathed in and out in an attempt to calm himself down. Images of a burnt house flashed through his head as he scanned his bedroom. Once he was sure nothing was up in smoke, he breathed out deeply. He turned his head to the clock, and collapsed his head against the bed when he read the illuminating red numbers. 2: 30 AM. Brady knew why he was awake. There was only one cure for this…

Brady pushed back the covers on his bed, and quietly hopped out. He then knelt down next to his bed, and pulled out a box from underneath. He froze when he heard Boomer moaning quietly. Brady's eyes flashed over to his brother to see if he had woken his brother up. He stayed in place until he heard his brother's steady breathing again. Once he heard another small snore, Brady pushed himself off the ground and cradled the box firmly in his arms. After he tip toed past the pool table, the oldest of the three kings sat on the couch near the TV. He silently placed the box on the table before he opened up the lid. Inside the box were several videos and picture frames. Brady pulled out one of the many tapes and walked over to the TV. After popping the tape in, he climbed up on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn it on.

Once he hit the 'play' button, Brady grabbed a blanket and draped it over his body. The tape started up and two chocolate-haired people were on the beach. One of them was a younger Brady. The other one was his ex-girlfriend, Caitlin.

Music started playing in the background, and immediately, Brady's neutral expression turned into a smile. He watched from the couch as his favorite moments with his old girlfriend appeared on screen, marveling at the radiant glow of a face that made his heart stop. She had long, slender, graceful, and smooth skin. As the tape went on, Brady felt himself getting lost in the past. He jumped slightly when he felt something tap his shoulder. Looking up briefly, he saw a curious Boz looking down at him.

"Hey Boz," Brady whispered, directing his attention back to the video. "What's up?"

"What are you watching?" he asked. Turning his head to the clock, he added, "At 3: 30?"

"Videos of my ex-girlfriend," Brady answered, his eyes still not wavering from the screen. "It's the anniversary of the day we met."

Boz nodded and settled down. Brady looked curiously at Boz before turning his attention back up at the TV. After a brief moment, the scene had changed. This time Brady and his ex-girlfriend were at each other's house both in wet swimsuits. An older woman in the background was shelving groceries.

"She is _fucking_ gorgeous!" Boz declared, his eyes staring at the girl's bare chest. "Who's she?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Caitlin," Brady whispered, unaware Boz was emotionally attracted to her.

"Oh." Boz fell silent, the words tearing at his heart. Caitlin was the first girl that had touched something inside of him since his ex-girlfriend. A warm and bubbly feeling inside rose within him, a feeling that could only be described as…

"Oh _fuck_!" Boz stated.

When the movie was over, Boz glared at Brady and stated, "Fuck you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, "Fuck you!" You're a bastard that gets some hot-ass like her? Lucky bitch!"

Brady couldn't help but smile, knowing indeed that he was lucky to have someone like her. "Indeed. Why do you care?"

"She's hot, yo! She's the first girl I have felt attracted to in a long time, and to find out that she was yours, it's just… ugh! It's just not fair!"

Having nothing to say about it, Brady shrugged, and started to put in another video.

"Who was the older woman by the way?"

After popping in the video, Brady stumbled back to the couch, wiped his damp eyes, and smiled slightly. "That's Bethany when we were around eight. That woman isn't my mom, its Caitlin's, but she feels like it…"

Boz handed Brady a tissue, to which he gratefully accepted. After dabbing at his tearstained cheek, Brady looked back at the TV, and the two brothers watched the different videos that popped up while Boomer snored away, dreaming of raining Rebeccas'. Boz noted that all most of the videos there on included Brady, Caitlin and Bethany. Sometimes Caitlin's dad would make an appearance. All of them were enjoying each other's company and all smiling. Boz continued to watch with curious eyes, while Brady reached over to the box and grabbed one of the albums.

Boz peeked over, and saw that the album held older pictures. Brady and Caitlin looked like they were in their teens. They were always standing side by side wherever they were and smiling. Towards the end, a picture of the two attending a dance showed up with a picture of the two holding hands shortly afterwards.

Brady closed up the album and wiped his eyes again. He placed it aside and got even more comfortable on the couch. Brady then laid his head against his brother's shoulder and watched more of the video. Boz stayed and watched as more videos came up. Soon he heard a small sniff coming from Brady.

"Brady…" Boz whispered, now more concerned that his brother was crying than he was watching the video.

Brady wiped his eyes again, and croaked, "Oh, Boz! Today will be the anniversary of our breakup. It's been three years..."

The video stopped playing, so Brady stood up. After popping out the tape, he popped another one in and hit 'play'. As he sat back down, he said, "Watching these helps me remember her face and her voice… I never want to forget what she looks like. She was beautiful, kind, pleasant… the perfect girlfriend. Don't get me wrong though, I love Mikayla and consider her my fantasy girlfriend as well. It's just that…" Brady bit his lip and tried to hold back more tears.

"I understand," Boz whispered, knowing that it hurt to lose someone after having lost his ex-girlfriend.

Brady finally sighed and leaned back on the couch. The two of them watched the next video until they fell asleep on the couch together, one of Boz's arm engulfing Brady's waist while the other wrapped around Brady's shoulder.

* * *

Awkward ending I suppose. No matters. Next chapter should be slightly longer than this. I'll see how this turns out. Next chapter should be slightly longer than this. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoy the original. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing.

**Nicolive: I'm glad it caught your eye. Hope you continue reading.**

**Yayy: Thanks for letting me know that. I will get to that eventually. I'm not sure when, but it should be a fun story to write.**

That's it. Until next time.


	3. The Fire

Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 in my Trip Down Memory Lane Rewrite. Most of you already have a good sense in what I am going to include this chapter, so nothing new here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pair of Kings. I just own the OCs.

* * *

Brady blinked a couple of times when he felt someone rubbing his shoulder. After stretching, Brady looked up and saw his brother hovering over him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Morning, Brady…" Boomer greeted.

Brady rubbed his eyes to extinguish the sleep. He blinked again and looked down to see Boz still sleeping soundly on the couch.

'_Weird. He is usually up at this time in the day,'_ Brady mused. He looked back up when he felt Boomer put his arm on his shoulder.

"How are you doing? Do you feel any better this year?" Boomer asked, concern filling his eyes.

A year ago, Brady had told Boomer about his girlfriend's breakup and the ritual he kept for a secret last year.

Brady sighed, and shook his head slowly. He did not know why it was that he was so upset over a breakup, but he was. Looking over to Boz curled up on the couch, he remembered watching the videos last night with him. Perhaps that was why he was still sleeping.

Boomer gripped his brother's shoulder and pulled him into an unexpected hug, which he gratefully accepted. "Hey… it's going to be okay. You have people here who love you. You know that right?" Boomer asked.

Boz started to stir. Seeing that his two brothers were hugging, he decided to join in. Brady wrapped his arms around his two brothers, and nodded his head. They all held each other like this until Brady finally pulled back from them. He stood up, and folded the blanket that he had slept in last night. Together, the three brothers made their way downstairs and to the table where the Makoola's were.

"Do you want anything special for breakfast? Waffles, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, toast… anything at all?" Mikayla asked, sensing Brady was having a bad day.

Brady averted his gaze from her, and shook his head sadly. "Thank you, Mikayla… but I think I will just wait for lunchtime. Maybe I'll have a snack or something before then."

"What's up with him?" Mikayla asked as Brady glumly sat himself down in a seat near the end of the table.

"Today's the day he and his ex-girlfriend broke up," Boz stated nonchalantly. He figured it would be best if Mikayla knew. He was aware of Mikayla's crush on Brady and wanted to see it happen someday.

"Boz! I told you not to tell anyone that!" Brady cried, looking up.

"Uh, no you didn't!" Boz retorted.

"Hold up. Ex-girlfriend? As in once was a girlfriend but now is not? Who is that demon?" Mikayla asked, a feeling of jealousy kicking in upon learning Brady had a girlfriend that he never mentioned to her. Why would that be?

"First of all, yes she was my ex, and two, no she is **not **a demon!" Brady shouted the last part, angered that anyone would think of his ex-girlfriend as a demon. If Mikayla knew the romance the two shared, then she would not have said a cruel comment like that.

"I had no idea this was such a big day for you, but we are here for you," Mason said, knowing it was his duty to help his kings in any possible way. He had promised Aunt Nancy shortly before the kings left, and he did not want to break it.

Brady nodded his head, and sulked upstairs without any breakfast in his stomach. A concerned Boomer excused himself, and walked upstairs hoping to convince his brother to eat something. His brother was presently lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Boomer headed over to his brother, and sat down on his bed.

"I really am sorry you two have to go through with this every year. I really wish there was something I could do to help this day pass easier for you," Boomer stated.

Brady looked up at his brother, and nodded his head.

Boomer gave his brother a hug. "Did you… dream about her last night?" he teased upon letting go.

Rollin his eyes, Brady sighed, "Yes, I did."

"Is she still telling you that everything would be alright and urge you to move on?"

Brady sat up in bed, and scratched his chin in thought. "Not this time. She was telling me to come back to her," Brady recalled.

Boomer nodded, unsure if he was pleased over the fact that Brady did not have the same dream.

Brady sighed.

"Why don't you go down and eat? I will watch him," Mikayla informed Boomer. Boomer nodded, traded places with Mikayla, and left.

The two sat in silence for about twenty minutes, both unsure of what to say to the other. Mikayla did not want to say something to hurt Brady's feelings. Finally giving Brady's hand a squeeze, Mikalya asked, "After I take a shower and get dressed, how about you and I go for a walk, maybe get some lunch? Just the two of us?"

Brady let out a huge grin, and mumbled, "I'd love that."

"All right. I'll see you shortly."

Mikayla stood with a stretch and gave a hug before walking downstairs to get ready for her walk with King Brady. Brady stood still for quite some time before he dug some clothes out from his drawers. After settling on dark blue pants, a black t-shirt and a black belt, Brady began putting on his sneakers, and tying them up.

After his shoes were tied, Brady stood up and put on a sweater. He went to walk out when he heard Mason ask where he was going.

Brady looked to Mason and answered, "Mikayla and I are going to take a walk, and then grab some lunch. We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay, but… as long as you don't kiss her or anything…" Mason warned.

"Thanks, Mason. You always know how to keep me in check."

"No problem. Have a nice walk."

Brady gave him a thumb up before he walked outside to the front of the castle, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He looked all around before spotting Mikayla, and when she had caught up, they began walking out to the walkway.

Brady dug his hands into his pockets, and kicked a tiny stone that was lying on the ground. He looked all around, and watched as people walked and played on the beach. Everyone was going about his or her business like any normal day. They didn't know that today was not a normal day for Brady Parker. This day would never be a normal day for him. The pain of his breakup with Caitlin was just too great. It hurt even more to think about what had actually happened, and how it could've gotten worse if Nick didn't come home early that day…

* * *

_Flashback: _

_It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving and we were a strong couple. Every day for the past three years, I would come over to Caitlin's house and we'd spend a few hours talking or making out. Today wouldn't be any different, would it?_

_I jogged up to Caitlin's house and was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. Caitlin's parents dashed out of the house and went to their car. _

"_Hey, Brady. Go on in there. We're heading out. See you at eight if you're still there. Caitlin, don't forget to take the food of the stove!" Nick called before their car left. I walked right in and greeted Caitlin._

"_Hey. What's up?" she asked._

"_Nothing new. We ready to start?" I asked._

"_In a sec," Caitlin answered. She took the food off the stove and lured me into the dining room, where a table for two was waiting. There were lighted candles near the two seats. I sat down in one and watched as Caitlin divvied up the beans._

"_Looks good," I commented._

"_I'll bet," she said. "We ready?" she asked._

"_After we eat." Indeed, after we ate, we leaned over and kissed. We then got on the table and started making out. _

_We were still making out two hours later when I smelled something. I sat up and looked around. A fire was spreading, and it was our fault for not knowing._

"_What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, sitting up. She saw the spreading fire. "Holy Sh—!" _

_Everywhere we looked, there was fire. Only our plates weren't up in smoke. "How'd that happen?" she asked._

_I walked to the end of the table, and saw a burning candle on the ground. Someone must have knocked it over. Was it me? Was it Caitlin? Didn't matter; we needed to get out and fast._

* * *

"So, um, how long had you been Caitlin's girlfriend?" Mikayla asked, interrupting Brady's thoughts. She was trying hard not to show her extreme jealousy.

Brady breathed out deeply and went to turn to answer. A sudden scream pounded his eardrums, and the smell of smoke made him stop. He glanced behind him and saw one of the houses in the village on fire. The flames to the fire were spreading quickly, and a couple of people were calling for help. People began to gather round. Brady's eyes widened as he sprinted over to the gate of the house. Mikayla followed.

Sudden explosions made them back up a step and shield their eyes. He heard a woman cry out, "Chris! Oh my gosh! He's still in there!"

She went to turn and run in there, when a man held her back.

"It's too dangerous, Jessica..."

Jessica screamed out for him to let go of her, but the man didn't listen.

'_I'm not going to let him die like I almost did back then,'_ Brady thought. Before Brady knew it, he was hopping over the fence, running past the screaming woman and making his way into the burning house.

"Brady! Stop!" Mikayla cried.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup. Same ending. As you can see, I included parts of the Fire Flashback in this chapter. I'm glad I did. I'd like to thank the people that looked at chapter 2. I won't post chapter 3 up until after Christmas because it would be too angsty, and I don't think Christmas and a fire go well together. Peace!


	4. Rescue Attempt

**A/N:** Well, it appears as if I wouldn't have been able to update on Christmas anyways. I was sick with the stomach flu on Christmas Eve, and most of Christmas as well. I'm feeling so much better now. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pair of Kings. I own the OCs, but yummy42 owns the plot.

* * *

Boomer began rubbing his temples at the breakfast table. He felt a small headache coming on… probably from the lack of sleep from the previous night, but he was determined to spend some time today with Brady. After all, he knew Brady could use all the comfort he needed. After having the guards take over his plate, Boomer headed upstairs to his bedroom to look for his brother. He was greatly confused when he could not hind his brother upstairs. The last he saw, he was with Mikayla.

Heading downstairs again, Boomer saw that Mason was chatting with his ape-like brother, Boz. Boomer looked around, but did not see his brother anywhere.

"Mason, where did Brady gone off to?" he asked.

Looking up from his conversation, the Sasquatch said, "He went for a walk with Mikayla."

"Thank you. I'll see you-"

Before he could finish, he smelled smoke, and looked outside. He gasped, "Someone's house is on fire! I can see it from here!"

Mason frowned, and walked outside. Sure enough, someone's house was on fire in the village. Boomer quickly darted outside. Mason called out, "Boomer! Where are you going?"

Boomer called over his shoulder, "I want to go see whose house it is!"

Boz followed behind Mason, and they soon caught up to Boomer who was standing right next to the taped fence. He was looking up at the burning house in wonder.

Upon recognizing the house, Mason gasped. "That is Jessica Willow's house! I hope she and the children are okay."

They heard someone calling out, "Someone get in there! There are two kids still inside!"

Someone looked up. "Two? The woman said that only one of her sons is in there."

"King Brady darted into the building before anyone could stop him…"

Mason, Boz, and Boomer all gasped, and stared at each other wide eyed. Did they just say…?

"Sir! Is there anyone in the building?" Mason asked a civilian.

"Yes, one of Ms. Willow's children, and witnesses reported King Brady Parker running in as well…"

Mason gasped. His king is in a burning building? What would he be in there for?

Mikayla ran up to Mason, and in between gasps said, "I couldn't stop him…"

Boomer looked nervously up at the house, and suddenly took a step back when part of the house exploded. He cried out his brother's name, and went to cross the line when someone caught him and held him back.

Boomer screamed, "No! You do not understand! My brother is in there! I have to help him! Brady!"

The villager continued to hold him back. "Easy there, easy…"

"No! Brady! No!"

Another explosion made everyone turn his or her heads. The roof caved in and huge flames were visible. People with the buckets doused out some of the flames, making it all turn to smoke instead. Once the smoke somewhat cleared, an outline of a young teenager leading a child in his arms could be seen exiting the house.

Squinting his eyes, Boomer gasped, "It's Brady!"

* * *

Brady searched the house as best he could in an effort to find Chris. He had no idea what Chris looked like, but he knew that he was young. Brady started with the downstairs room, but was not able to find anyone. He was just about to give up when he heard coughing coming from one of the couches. Slowly moving his way toward the couch, he spotted Chris, and gasped.

Chris had Caitlin's my dark hair, and Caitlin's light brown eyes. He looked just what their child might! Now determined more than ever to rescue Chris, he picked the boy up and held him close to his stomach.

As he held a frantic Chris close, Brady searched frantically for an exit. He took a couple of steps forward, falling back when he felt something shake the entire house. More flames licked through the house, so Brady quickly stood back up and continued forward. A minute later, another rattle from somewhere made the roof fall. Brady tried to dart away from the falling debris. He felt something hard hit his head but he kept going forward. He saw stars and small black spots, but he also saw something else... sunshine.

'_If you die, then she will never forgive you,'_ he thought. Brady dashed as fast as he could to the open door. He panted and started coughing violently, but he made his way away from the burning building. He had saved Chris. He had prevented another death in a fire. Just like he had three years ago when he went back in and saved Caitlin.

* * *

_Flashback, Brady's POV_

"_Come on!" I called to Caitlin, coughing from the smoke. Grabbing hold of her hand, I led my girlfriend forward. I could see neighbors trying to hose out the flames from a distance. A neighbor of Caitlin's had run into the house, and issued for us to follow him. _

_Right as I was about to take a step forward, the house rocked, knocking me off balance briefly. I looked up and saw part of the ceiling coming down right at Caitlin! The piece of wood hit Caitlin in the head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious._

"_Caitlin!" I cried, turning around._

"_It's too dangerous!" one of Caitlin's neighbors warned, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the fire. _

"_I know! I've got to save her!" _

_Punching the man in the face, I dashed back into the house, and pulled the wood aside. Ignoring the fact that Caitlin was bleeding severely, I dragged her out of the house just in time to see Nick come home. _

"_Oh shit!" I announced, knowing that things were going to get ugly._

"_Brady, what happened?" Nick asked while his daughter was being treated. "Did you do this?"_

_After getting some oxygen from the medics, I breathed out, "I don't know. We were making out, and then I smelled fire, and…"_

_My aunt dashed over to my aid just then, and cried. "Brady!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Brady!"

A villager came running over, and gripped Brady's shoulders before he could fall over. A medic came, took Chris from Brady's arm, and walked over to Jessica Willow. Brady leaned up against the villager, and began coughing again. He blinked a couple of times when he thought he heard someone call his name. He turned his head, and saw his family looking at him with worried expressions. Brady went to wave over to them, but he collapsed forward.

Brady's friends watched in horror as Brady's knees suddenly buckled out from underneath him. The villager caught him before he could fall, and called out, "We need help… now!"

The villager laid Brady down on the ground, and called out again, "He's injured! We need a medic now!"

Boomer looked over the man's shoulder, and looked at his brother on the ground. He gulped when he saw Brady's hair mixed with a crimson color. Boomer never liked blood.

Soon enough, two medics came out, carrying a stretcher. Mason, Mikayla, Boz, and Boomer watched in horror as they put Brady on the stretcher, and carried him to the hospital. Mason, Mikayla, Boz, and Boomer all ran over to the medics.

Mason called out, "Please… I was given permission to help Brady! I have to… go with you!"

One of the medics nodded, and allowed Mason to follow suit. Boomer started to follow, but Mikayla held him back.

Mikayla gripped the king's shoulder. "Come on, Boomer. Let's go get your brother ,and get to the Shaman."

Boomer nodded, and followed Mikayla back to the castle.

Mason knelt down next to Brady, and looked down sadly at him. Brady was covered in burns and scratches, and he had blood running down his forehead and down the side of his temples. He knew head wounds tend to bleed a lot, but there was an excessive amount of blood loss for this to be a regular head wound.

He grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. "B… Brady can you hear me?"

Brady's eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked over and mumbled, "Mason…"

Mason breathed out, slightly relieved. "I'm here… you have to hold on a little longer. We are almost-"

Brady's eyes suddenly closed again, and he let out a shuddered breath. The medic looked down at him and called out, "I need the defibrillator… now!"

"Brady? Brady! No! Please no... Wake up!" Mason ordered.

Brady wasn't breathing anymore, and the medics brought over the Shaman's defibrillator to shock him back to life. Mason backed away slightly so the medics had space to do their job. The medic ripped Brady's shirt open, and took the two metal paddles. He looked up and called out, "Clear!"

Mason watched in horror as they attempted to bring Brady back to life. Brady's chest rose up then back down, but he still wasn't breathing.

"Nothing… and clear!"

Mason gripped the side of the chair as he anxiously watched.

"Nothing… and clear!"

* * *

**A/N:** Man, things are looking grim right now. Then again, they were last time. So, nothing new. Just angst, and more flashbacks. I'm going to delve into more of Caitlin and Brady's relationship this time around.

I'm not going to answer reviews, I think I already answered them all, so see you when I update chapter 4.


	5. The Dream and Amnesia

**A/N:** Welcome back, everyone. I hope you have had a good year so far. To those of you who have read the original Trip Down Memory Lane, you should have a feel for where this is going. The italics is Brady dreaming. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any form of Pair of Kings except for the OC's.

* * *

_Brady opened his eyes, and saw that he was lying in some sort of a field. He looked around curiously, and stood up. How did he get here? Where is here? What is going on?_

_He heard a girl's voice echoing in his mind, "Brady..."_

_He looked all around and went to call back, but no words would come out of his mouth._

_"Brady..."_

_He turned to the direction of the voice, and gasped when he saw a girl in a familiar blue dress floating over to him. She had brown hair that flowed in the wind, and she was barefoot. She smiled at Brady, and spread her arms out. Brady looked at her with wide eyes; he knew her. He knew exactly who she was._

_"Cai... Caitlin? Is that you?" Brady asked, finally finding his voice. She hardly ever appeared in his dreams, only on today. _

_"Yes, it's me..."_

_Brady took a step forward, and looked around again. "Am I...dead?"_

_She shook her head. "No. This is your mind. You have a head injury from the accident..."_

_"What accident? What the fuck is going on? How come I can't remember anything?"_

_She went to answer, when everything started shaking. Brady heard several voices flood his mind._

_"Clear!"_

_"Brady, my king! Come back to us! Don't give up!"_

_"Brady, come on now... don't do this!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"Brady, please... open your eyes!"_

_"Clear!"_

_Brady fell to the ground, and clutched his head. He cried out, "What's going on? What do they want?"_

_There was no answer. He looked up to see the field and his ex-girlfriend suddenly fading._

_"Caitlin! Caitlin! Don't leave me here! NO!"_

_Brady tried to stand up, but his knees would not let him. He briefly got up before he cried out in pain again, and fell to his knees. _

"_Come back to me…" Caitlin whispered. Everything grew black, and soon he could not see or hear anything anymore._

* * *

Boomer looked down at his brother, unable to fathom that the injured person could possibly be his brother. Brady had scratches and burns all over his body, and he had a bandage around his head. This did not look like Brady at all.

Mason sat in a chair right next to Boomer, and looked sadly at his face. In the past couple of hours, the people had almost lost Brady twice, and so far, there was no change with his condition.

Candace sat in another chair, and looked sadly at Brady. She could not even imagine what Boomer was feeling right now. She never had a friend apart from Mikayla, and she did not know what she would do if she lost Mikayla. Kinkow would never be the same.

Mikayla stood behind Boomer. She had small tears running down her face as she looked at her ghostly pale king. She wished that he would finally open up his eyes, and look at them... that would be a good thing if he woke up.

Boz was feeling just as miserable as Boomer was. His brother didn't look so good, and Boz just hoped Brady would be all right. He had taken a trip to the jungle to take his mind off Brady.

After several minutes spent in silence, Boomer sighed. "Why isn't he waking up? The Shaman said he should be waking up soon."

Turning her gaze away from Brady, Mikayla said, "The doctor also said that Brady's strength is drained and that he's very weak... it may be a day or so before he wakes."

The four friends stayed by his side for several more hours. Mason jumped in surprise when Brady suddenly breathed out deeply, and moaned the name Caitlin.

"Brady..." he spoke softly, "Brady... can you hear me?"

Brady moved his shoulders slightly, and his eyes began to blink open. His eyes were half closed, and he moaned again in pain.

"Brady! You're awake!" Mikayla cried, pleased that Brady was going to be all right.

Brady groaned, and blinked his eyes to restore his vision. "Where… where am I?"

"You're on Kinkow. Thank goodness you're all right!" Mikayla cried, lunging herself at Brady.

"Um, as much as I appreciate getting hugged by hot-ass babes like yourself, but who the fuck are you?"

Everyone but Mikayla gasped. Mason started to abuse Brady verbally for using a bad word in front of his daughter, but Mikayla cut him off before he could finish.

"It's all right. What do you mean who am I?"

"I mean who the fuck are you? I know you are a hot-ass babe, but I don't know anything about you. I don't even know what Kinkow is!"

"It's an island. You are one of the three kings on the island."

"King? Pfft! I don't believe it, but if it is true, who are you? Who are they?"

"Okay, I guess I have some explaining to do," Mikayla muttered to herself. "My name is Mikayla Makoola, and I am the royal advisor; I'm your protector. Over there is my father, Mason, and that is Candace," Mikayla explained, pointing to each individual person.

"Hey, bro. Remember me?" Boomer asked.

"Of course! You're B—uhhh—Boomer!"

Boomer smiled, relieved that Brady knew at least him. Mikayla and Mason smiled as well. Hopefully, Boomer would be able to restore Brady's memory.

"Where's Caitlin?" Brady asked, scanning the room to find the lack of another female. "Where's my girlfriend?"

"Brady? I hate to break it to you, but Caitlin is not your girlfriend. She is your ex-girlfriend."

"Lies!" Brady roared, trying to stand up, feeling slightly dizzy. "She's my girlfriend. Why am I here?" he asked, looking around and finding himself in a hospital bed. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? What was the last thing you remember?" Mikayla asked, concerned that he might have developed retrograde amnesia.

"The last thing I remember, I was in Chicago at my girlfriend's house. We were swimming."

"Uh oh," Boomer announced.

"What uh oh?" Mikayla asked, concerned that something that wrong.

"That was five years ago. If that's the last thing Brady remembers, he won't remember Kinkow, or Boz!"

"Boz? Who's Boz?" Brady asked.

"Boz is our brother. The three of us are triplets. We may not be alike, but we all have the Kinkowan circle birthmark."

"Okay," Brady said, unsure, "but I still don't know what happened."

"You tried to save a villager's son. You got them out, but got hit in the head," Mason summarized, unsure of if talking about Kinkow was a bad idea. If the Tarantula People found out, then if they got Brady, he feared the Tarantula People would convince him the good guys were actually the bad guys.

"That explains why my head is killing me. How long will I be in bed?"

Mason looked to Mikayla, unsure of what to say. When Mikayla shrugged, Mason decided to give the honest response. "We don't know."

* * *

Chicago, Caitlin's POV

I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my face as I sat at the beach. It was not the wind or anything. It was just that today is the three year anniversary of my relationship with such a great man, Brady.

The beach holds a special bond to me. It is where Brady and I used to hang out. I don't have the chance to watch the DVD of Brady and I just yet. When we got home, I was going to do that.

I did not have to wait very long before Nick announced we were done for the day.

* * *

I was home. The videos of Brady and I were lying on the couch, ready for me to watch. Body shaking, I slid in the first DVD. The tape started up, and two chocolate-haired people were on the beach. One of them was me. The other one was my ex-boyfriend, Brady.

Music started playing in the background, and immediately, my neutral expression turned into a smile. I watched from the couch as his favorite moments with my old boyfriend appeared on screen, marveling at the radiant glow of a face that made my heart stop. He had strong muscles, smooth skin, and his show-stopping smile. As the tape went on, I felt himself getting lost in the past. I jumped slightly when I felt something tap my shoulder. Looking up briefly, I saw my dad.

"Caitlin," Nick whispered, careful as to not speak to loudly, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza. I'm not that hungry for lunch. Besides," I pointed to the screen, "I'm watching videos."

Nick nodded, and left. He knew about the tough day when I broke up with Brady. However, he thought of it to be a greater good.

After a brief moment, the scene had changed. This time Brady and I were at each other's house, both in wet swimsuits. Mom was in the background shelving groceries.

After popping in another video, I stumbled back to the couch, wiped my damp eyes, and smiled slightly as a picture of Brady and I fighting each other in the pool with noodles came up. Most of the videos there on included Brady and me.

Pausing the video, I brought over an album, and looked at the more recent pictures. Brady and I were in our teens. Near the end of the album, a picture of the two of us attending a dance showed up with a picture of the two holding hands shortly afterwards.

I closed up the album, put in other video's, and watched. The videos were only five to ten minutes, not long.

I put in another one. Why do I watch these tapes, you ask? It helps me to remember helps me remember his face and his voice… I never want to forget what he looks like. He was the perfect boyfriend, and I didn't know if I could truly love someone like I did with Brady.

I sighed in content, and leaned back on the couch. I watched the next video before I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, they seem to share the same healing process. And on the same day!

Anyways, things will be getting interesting soon, I promise.

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Ravens-Naruto fan: Hey, long time no hear, or I guess that's how you say it. I don't know, but I'm glad you're here know. Here's another update for you.**

All right. See you next time. Peace!


	6. The Escape

**A/N:** Probably the last chapter I get up before starting my next semester of college. This story is not as popular compared to the last, but I think I am painting more of a picture with this. All right. The next chapter is waiting to be read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pair of Kings. I do own the OC's.

* * *

As soon as the colors in the sky began to change on that windy Kinkow day, Mikayla stormed out of the castle with a machete in hand, eager to finish her morning shift so she could go see her crush, Brady. After having developed amnesia, Brady was likely going to forget about his crush on her, which Mikayla did not want. She loved Brady; she cared for him, yet despite all the adventures they shared together, Mikayla was still awaiting her chance of kissing Brady. Sure, she had kissed him when he almost took over Kinkow, but that did not count. She did it to protect the kingdom, not because they were sharing a passionate moment.

"If only," Mikayla found herself saying as she trekked into Tarantula territory. As suspected, there was not any activity going on. After scanning the rest of the island, Mikayla headed back to the castle, and sat down at the kitchen table. She had had oatmeal the past three days, so she figured that a banana and French toast would be a good substitute for today.

Mason and Boz entered the kitchen, the latter attempting to grab Mikayla's banana, to which she slapped him on the hand.

"Go get your own banana," she ordered.

Grumbling, Boz snatched a banana from his room. When he was done eating it, Boz asked if he could see Brady.

"I was just going over to check on him," Mikalya confessed. "You can come with. I'm sure Brady will be glad to see you, even if he doesn't know who you are."

"What makes you think he won't recognize me?"

"He didn't even know who I was."

Boz's head jerked back in surprise. If Brady did not know who Mikayla was, then there was almost no chance he would know who he was. Brady must have developed some serious amnesia.

* * *

Brady groaned in bed as he tried to adjust to the light coming into his room.

"Hey, Boz, Mikayla. You can go see King Brady. He just woke up," one of the nurses who was treating Brady informed.

"Thanks," Boz answered, walking over to Brady's bedside. "Hey, Brady, I'm—"

"You're Boz," Brady interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Mikayla asked, annoyed that he could remember Boz but not her.

"I heard the nurse call his name."

Mikayla nodded in understanding. That made sense.

"Can I talk to Boz?" Brady questioned, curious to find out some answers.

"S…sure," Mikayla stuttered, her heart sinking to the bottom of her chest as she thought of missing some alone time with her crush.

When Mikayla left, Brady breathed out a sigh of relief. He did not know why, but she intimidated him. He could still feel her glare on him, despite the fact that she had left.

"Boz? Why are people saying that Caitlin is my ex-girlfriend?"

"Because, in retrospect, she is. You see… yesterday was the anniversary of your breakup. I didn't know about it. That is, until I saw you up at three thirty in the morning watching videos of Caitlin."

"How come I don't remember that?" Brady asked, worried that he could not remember watching a video of Caitlin.

"Probably because you suffered amnesia, and you don't remember the past five years of your life."

"That must be why. Is it too late?"

"Too late for what?" Boz questioned, unsure as to where Brady was going with this.

"Is it too late for me to go back to Chicago and reclaim my love for Caitlin?" Brady rushed. If it was not, he was going to do everything in his power to get back to Caitlin.

"I suppose not. Of course, the only way off is by hot air balloon. If you really love her, you would do it. But please don't. We need you here on the island."

Brady nodded. He had heard the information he had come for. All that was left was to steal the hot air balloon and fly to Chicago.

'_I'll leave in the morning,'_ he told himself. _'Caitlin, here I come.'_

* * *

As soon as the first light hit, Brady hopped out of bed, and crept to an unattended hot air balloon near the castle. After making sure no one was watching, ever so quietly, Brady hoisted himself up into the air balloon, and watched as the wind lifted him up into the sky.

'_Caitlin, here I come," _Brady thought as he made his journey, unaware that Mikayla was watching from her window.

* * *

Half a minute earlier

Mikayla groaned. Mason was having her do an early morning search around the island before they went to check on Brady. Slowly turning her head, she saw one of their hot air balloons began to rise.

Tired, she slumbered over to the window, and looked out to see… Brady? She shook her eyes, as if that act would help expel the hallucination she thought she had seen. She could not see the hot air balloon anymore, so she shook that off as a hallucination.

She changed, and entered the main room. Grabbing a sword from underneath a lamp, Mikayla staggered outside. After looking around for an hour, she headed back to report that there was no danger in sight.

When she arrived back, she found that the guards were looking all over the castle surroundings for something. It turns out that they were looking for the hot air balloon that Brady flew off in earlier that morning.

"Any sign of it?" Mason asked the guards as Mikayla and the guards entered.

"Nope," the guards declared.

"Nope," Mikayla declared, even though she did not know what Mason was looking for.

Mason looked at the guards with a dumbfounded look written on his face. A hot air balloon couldn't have just gotten up in the middle of the night and flew off on its own power, could it have?

"Did anyone see a person riding off in the hot air balloon?" Mason asked.

"I did, but I was half-asleep at the time," Mikayla stated.

"Did you see who it was?" Mason asked.

"It was probably a hallucination, but I think I saw Brady."

"Let's hope you're hallucinating. I'm headed to the Shaman's to see if Brady is there," Mason announced before opening the castle door. The Shaman came bursting toward Mason, out of breath.

"King Brady…gone…" he panted, holding onto Mikayla to help stabilize his breathing.

"He's not in his room?" Mason asked, concerned that his king was missing.

"No. I checked the entire hut," the Shaman explained. "Unless he flew off in a hot air balloon, it's impossible for him to be gone. He could still be—"

"We're missing a hot air balloon," Mason interrupted.

"This is bad," the Shaman groaned, taking his hand of Mikayla.

"Well, Mikayla," Mason said turning to Mikayla, "it would appear as if you were right. Let's go wake up the kings. Maybe Boomer will know where he flew off to."

The guards ran upstairs to wake the kings. They shook them, and they surprisingly woke up.

"What?" Boomer groaned, upset that he was not getting to sleep until noon.

"Brady is gone!" Mason announced.

"Good one, Mason! You're kidding, right," Boomer asked as he put on a smile.

Mason shook his head. Boomer's smile faded when he saw Mason was being dead serious about this. He looked to the guards and Mikayla, and noticed that they all were wearing concerned and sad looks.

"Oh…"

"Do you know where he could have gone off to?" Mason asked.

"I want to say Chicago. If I'm correct, which I might be today, the last person he had on his mind was his ex. He's probably headed there to hook back up with her," Boomer verified. "When are we leaving?"

"We leave after breakfast. Unless…" Mason walked over and stopped in front of Boz.

"Boz," Mason called. He shook him.

"What?" Boz groaned.

Mason knelt down next to Boz. "Brady ran away, and we need you to come with us to Chicago. Oh, and bring as much bananas and toe fruit as you can carry," Mason whispered.

Boz quickly got up out of his tree bed. "It's all my fault," he mumbled.

"What's your fault?" Mason questioned.

Boz sank to the ground, and avoided eye contact with everyone. Finally, he sat up and said, "I told Brady the way off this island. Yesterday, I told him the only way off the island was by hot air balloon, and that if he loved Caitlin, he would do it. I also told him that he shouldn't do it, and stay here, but he did leave."

There was silence as everyone adjusted to the newfound knowledge. Suddenly, the Shaman cried, "You are at fault for King Brady's disappearance?"

Running forward, the Shaman tried to attack Boz, but Mason and his bulging muscles held him back.

"It's all right. It's long forgotten. What's important now is that we go to Chicago, find Brady, and bring him back."

"Easier said than done," Boz mumbled. "If he still has amnesia, and the only person he knows is Caitlin, what are the chances that we can convince him to come home?"

"Slim to none," Mason admitted, "but we've got to try. Let's just hope Aunt Nancy doesn't figure out. We leave after breakfast," he ordered.

"After breakfast?" Boomer cried, outraged that they weren't going to fly over now, and outraged that breakfast was before nine.

"We need to start packing. And fast!"

* * *

**A/N:** After a surprising turn of events, it turns out that Boz is at fault for Brady leaving the island. For those of you who don't remember, last time it was Lanny.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Ravens-Naruto fan:** Honestly, I'm not sure. I want to say it was August 2013, but I don't know to be honest.

I will update when I can. Peace!


End file.
